


The Canvas Can Do Miracles

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Comment Fic, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: I still love each of them.





	The Canvas Can Do Miracles

_Michael_

He is the oldest, the most responsible. He is The Warrior, the Good Son. He follows my every order without question. I love him, but I think I've put too much pressure, too much responsibility on his shoulders. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He bears it all with a strength, a Grace and a courage that I am proud of. I am proud of him. I should tell him more often.

_Lucifer_

He is the brightest Angel. He brings light and joy. He was always happy until I created humans. He rebelled and he Fell, but I still love him. He's still my son. My Morningstar. Now he's angry and hurting and both him and Michael feel betrayed. I'm sorry I had to do that to him, but that is the way it must be. He was truly my favorite.

_Raphael_

Raphael is the Healer. He is quiet, gentle and thoughtful. He adores Michael and follows Michael around with the same intensity that Michael follows me around with. His job is to bring calm and sooth. He loves all of his brothers and sisters. I'm proud of him too, just in different ways.

_Gabriel_

Gabriel is the Messenger. He is the youngest. He adores Lucifer in the same way the Raphael adores Michael. He was devestated when Lucifer Fell. I think it hurt him more than it hurt Michael. Before all that though, Lucifer taught Gabriel all he knew, happy to have a younger brother than loved him more than anyone, looked up to him, worshipped the ground he walked on. He is playful, mischievous, and happy. Then he left after Lucifer Fell and there is something dark about him. I still love him, even if he is tainted with the Pagans, he's still my son.

Now if they would all just get along and not drive me insane. Why do you think I left in the first place? Damn kids.


End file.
